The Final Night
by brokenteethawkwardsilence
Summary: The night before the final challenge Zoey spends in the hotel stealing from Chris's liquor stash. Set after her and Mal's last conversation. Oneshot lemon.


After it was announced Zoey and Mal were going to the final. Tension had grown tense between them. After she confronted him of his true intensions and for not being Mike, her stare became cold. And her determination to beat Mal had never been so strong.

The first time they battled was in the forest. Zoey had stormed off after telling Mal she knew who he really was. Getting close to her ear he had whispered that Mike was gone. She shuddered at their closeness. She wants to slap him. But instead storms off quickly.

He follows her.

He finds her against a tree breathing heavily eyes red from crying. He advances and invades the space between them. His chest pressing to hers, his arms block her from moving away from the tree. She doesn't flinch.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Mal."

He leans forward without warning. His lips crashing onto hers his hand cupping her neck harshly. She tries to gasp. He stops and looks at her, their noses touching slightly. She's panting with a mixed look of shock and disgust. Her cheeks are tinted pink.

"I bet Mike never had the guts to actually touch you." His hand trailing from her neck down her back.

"Get the fuck off me!" Furious, she pushed him away. She started walking back to camp to head to the spa. Thank god they wouldn't have to be anywhere remotely close to one another for this last night. He didn't follow her.

When she had gotten far enough out of his range of eyesight she slowed her pace. Her legs were trembling. Her head was spinning. She hated him for making her feel this way. Using his and Mike's shared appearance to mess with her feelings. He really was a real piece of shit.

Mal watched her until she disappeared out of the forest. He was smirking, licking his lips and adjusted his half hard dick. He wanted her. He had tried to have his attraction for her erased. Burning memories of daydreams and fantasies. It was weak to have such lame emotions. But he was still a part of Mike. He couldn't help but be attracted to her. He longed to have her. He knows how pissed Mike would be if he had his woman first. And the thought was so evil he couldn't help but chuckle.

By the time she arrived at the spa, the sun had set.

"Finally alone…" she whispered turning on the faucet to the bathtub and pouring in a bit of bubblebath. She felt dirty after Mal kissed her. What was that about even? _'He has to be teasing me on purpose…'_

She turned on the stereo. She lit a candle and stepped in the tub. She relaxed and let her thoughts wonder. Processing the situation.

After her bath, she went downstairs of grab a glass of vodka from Chris's "secret" stash and mixed it with fruit juice. She had discovered the liquor cabinet after the fourth night she spent in snooping around while bored. She spent the remainder of the evening sitting on the deck outside overlooking the camp. Thinking about Mal and the possibility of never seeing Mike again. She sighed.

She drank the last of her first drink and got up to make another. She added some ice cubes. Poured the drink making it a bit stronger than the last one and went back towards the door. She opened the door and gasped when Mal was sitting in her spot waiting for her. She wasn't exactly surprised. He wouldn't care but for disobeying any of the rules of no guests allowed. He had a smirk on his face when he glanced at her drink.

"Want one?" she offered as she turned back to the kitchen.

He was quiet. They sat outside looking at the ocean drinking their second (Zoey's third) round. She had made his stronger than her own. She glanced at him. He was already looking at her behind his glass and dark eyes. He was thinking. Plotting more than likely.

The tension felt thick. She wondered if she should say something. But she didn't know what to even say. She wanted desperately to believe Mike was inside and knew her feelings for him. it was hard to be around Mal because of it. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. He still was Mike after all… right?

"Why are you always staring at me?" She asked taking another sip of her drink.

"Do you like it when I stare at you, Zoey?" he asked darkly inching closer.

"Not really, Mal. Its freaking me out." Turning away from him and sipping her drink before realizing it was empty. She was starting to feel that one. Heat creeped her face.

Mal was so close to her when she turned back towards him his hands gently grabbed her hips. "What are you doing?" She heaved out the words with difficulty for the sheer anxiety. He leaned into her neck and stuck out his tongue running it down her throat. She moaned against her will. He shifted himself and she felt him hard against her.

She flinched and pushed him off. "Stop it, Mal." Her chest rose and fell quickly. She felt out of breath,.

"You don't really want me to stop."

"Yes.. I do." She lied before kicked him in the stomach. And pushed him off running inside. He coughed clutching his stomach and ran after her.

She ran into the bedroom and before she could close it, he caught the door at the last second. He entered the room and locked the door. They were both panting. "I don't know why you're fighting me. You want this just as badly."

"You're not Mike. Mike is the one I want." She said walking backwards before bumping into the bed. He followed her.

"Mike is gone." he whispered before lowering his lips to hers, capturing her in a deep kiss. She gave in and opened her lips to his tongue gaining entrance. She couldn't help but be turned on. Wishing it were Mike's lips upon hers. He tangled his hands in her damp hair. He growled when she climbed on top of him and slowly grind on his hard on through his jeans. His hands moved to her ass as they rubbed against each other.

She moaned Mike's name. He frowned as he undid her top and grabbed one of her breasts while his mouth closed on another. She unzipped his jeans. She could see his hard on clearly through his gray boxer briefs. She looked at him. Their eyes met. Dark and glazed over with lust. She began kissing and sucking the skin of his neck while palming his erection. She feel his pulse under her lips racing. She could feel his excitement. He wanted this. He put a hand down her pants and felt her wet and knew she wanted this too. Whether she wanted to admit to it or not.

He rubbed her clit and felt her get more wet for him. She pushed him off and undid her pants sliding them off. He quickly yanked his shirt over his head and pulled down his boxer briefs, freeing his erection. He pushed her down and got on top of her. He slowly lowered his hands to her panties and grabbed the material.

""Does Mike ever make you wet like this?"

She glared at him a blush crept to her face. "Shut up."

"I bet he's never touched you like this before."

His cold gaze focused on her, his grin enraging her. He pulled down her panties as his lips met hers. He ran his tongue along hers and sucked and bit her lip. Putting a couple fingers into her wet slit she moaned Mike's name.

He bit her neck and sucked on it roughly. She gasped in pain. He began pumping his fingers faster and harder inside her. She bucked her hips and threw her head back shamelessly enjoying the sensation. He pulled out his fingers slowly and positioned himself. Her eyes were closed.

"Look at me." She opened her eyes and their gaze met. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen. Filled with lust and possession.

He slowly entered her watching her face as he did so. It felt so fucking good it took all the power he had to prevent himself from moving but he had to watch this. He had to enjoy this. Taking something Mike wanted.. what he wanted. He felt a surge of power rush through him. It turned him on even more so. Here she was legs spread on her back for me. He thrust hard inside her.

She moaned closing her eyes. "Mike…"

Mal put his hand around her neck so unexpectedly and with such force she wasn't prepared for she almost thought she would pass out.

"I'm Mal… you're fucking me. Not Mike. Mal. Mike never would have the guts to ever do this." He thrusts in hard, hands still around her throat. Her eyes wide in shock and panic. "Your cunt is wet for me. I'm making you feel this way. Not him."

She grabbed his arms gasping for air as he fucked her.

"Say my name, Zoey." He whispered into her ear.

He loosened his grip a bit fucking her forcefully. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She moaned.

His face was against hers. His eyes were so dark. He continued to fuck her forcefully. Hard and passionately. "Zoey." She opened her eyes. His lips so close to hers.

"…M-Mal…" she moaned his name his hold from her neck moved to grab hold of her face as he crushed his lips onto hers. He flipped them over so she was now on top.

He pumped into her watching her breasts bounce and mouth agape. After a moment her hips began to match his rhythm. His hands at her hips. He moved on to her cunt and began to rub her clit as she rode him. She moaned loudly. "Fuck!" she cursed. He smirked even wider.

"Come for me."

"Mal." She trembled with defeat as she came.

He felt himself finishing. He watched her expression as she finished her climax. A few more thrusts and he pulled out, coming hard all over his stomach.

"Fuck yeah." He moaned cleaning himself with his tshirt.

Zoey lay on the bed exhausted. She panted staring at him with disgust. He met her gaze. He grinned and let out his evil chuckle. She looked away angrily her face turning red with embarrassment.

"You're a fucking psycho."

"You're just now figuring this out?"

He leaned on top of her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "And you liked it. A lot. Does it make you feel guilty for being such a slut behind Mike's back?"

"Ugh!" she was about to slap him when a painting ripped apart revealing Chris's arrogant perfect smile.

"Zoey!" he exclaimed before looking at the two naked teens on top of one another. His eyes narrowed. "I told you… No guests this week!" He looked at Mal next to Zoey. Their limbs tangled between one another panting with exhaustion. He didn't seem to notice the enraged expression on Zoey's face. He did take a moment to check out her tits though. He couldn't lie and say he hadn't noticed the body on this one. "Woah-ho-ho, Miiike. Nice going dude." He laughed. "But seriously. Get the fuck out of here."

end.


End file.
